Welcome home, Victoria
by Maurora
Summary: Vector's immense jealousy of the young despicable trio for their beautiful family leads to an accident and he actually thinks he's one of them! What will become of the Gru family when they get an affectionate visit from their arch-nemesis? Takes place after first movie. Blood and gore. Hiatus (again). I keep finding errors that drive me INSANE and will be redoing a lot of this.
1. Goodbye, Vector, and hello, Victoria

**AN: Hiyas! Maurora the quirky-pie, at your service!**

**Right now I am really liking this story. I absolutely love Vector's character, he is just so fun to experiment with. And, as if he wasn't complicated enough, I just made him insane! So, this story is kind of AU but not really. It's angsty and psychological in a way I don't think the producers of the movie intended it to be but it goes against nothing in the first film.**

**Now, I want to be very thorough with this story, plus it's way more twisted than my story, "Despicable Mercy," that features Vectonio, so updates will probably be slow. No beta because I'm too impatiently excited ::SQUEEALS:: so, if you see anything that could be improved, you have suggestions, or you just want to send me some reader to author love, review!**

**For the record, in this case, escritoire, desk, and davenport are all referring to the same thing. I just didn't want to use the same word over and over again.**

**Now then... let's get this show on the road!**

**AN2:Sooo, after about ten minutes of the latter half being the second chapter, as I predicted, I decided to just make it the latter half to this one.**

**I didn't think this was nescessary, and I still don't, but just to be on the safe side-**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing of Despicable Me, I am but an unworthy fangirl who does NOT have a major crush on Gru. *w***

* * *

Vector pulled away his bloodied hand from the shards of glass. He looked around his room. Every frame was destroyed. Unique differences here and there were trivial to him. They were all the same. His father, himself, smiles, shards, and blood. All fit that description, but one; the one being a picture set on the back right corner of his desk. It was a picture of his supposed-enemy Gru, Gru's daughters Margo and Edith and Agnes, and himself. No, it wasn't real. Who would be stupid enough to believe or even hope that that photo was real? Shortly after the moon incident, Vector had spent hours on that one little rectangle so that it would come out just right.

Vector went to his escritoire, pulling out a gold key from his pocket with a handle shaped like a heart. He removed his desk chair from its rightful place and pushed it to the right. He then opened the lowest drawer on the left side, "Coconutties taste horrible," and a false bottom slid open silently. Vector placed his hand on the revealed scanner which beeped and glowed green. He closed the drawer and kneeled before the desk so the drawers almost left him claustrophobic on either side even though the small space between them was 6 inches away from himself. "Videogames are a stupid waste of time," he said, and in the area between the drawers, within holographic lines materialized a small wooden box with variously detailed carvings that was obviously cared for, looking almost new, though ancient. "Thank you," Vector, now quite notably out of character, whispered to no one in particular. Removing the box that fit lightly in his palm, he placed it on top of the davenport, pulling the aforementioned chair behind him so that he could sit. The key still in his shaking hand, he lifted it to the gold keyhole, stopping when he was about to turn it. He always treated the various objects inside with great care, and quaking, bloody hands, as well as left-over bits of clinging glass were no means with which to handle such precious items, especially the delicate ones. Blinking his realization, he looked behind him at his once white room, now painted with a red trail that told the story of the last few minutes from the first picture frame he destroyed all the way to the box he chose to not open. Vector stood up, his chair rolling back behind him, only to brace himself on unstable hands that clung to his desk. He felt in his head that he had time to utter either, "Box, return," or "Computer, emergency." Choosing the former, he felt the dizziness pool behind his droopy eyes that barely saw as his precious box sunk slowly through the top of the desk which immediately rematerialized in the momentarily empty space. His last thoughts before smacking the indestructible fortress of a desk and landing unceremoniously on the floor in front of it were of his beautiful family: a father and four beautiful girls, including himse- _her_self.

**...**

_"What is this? Where am I?"_ thought a person with no name. His short hair that would otherwise hang in a bowl cut around his head was now strewn this way and that as he lay on the floor, coming to. The boy's throbbing head lead him to lift his hand to investigate. "Mmph!" the disoriented person groaned softly as he flinched. The slightest feather of a touch to the wound on his head hurt maliciously and the miniscule vibrations it sent through his hand were worse. Lifting his right hand against the blinding ceiling light above him he pulled it right in front of his face, squinted, and was taken aback at the torn flesh and caked blood littering his knuckles, one of which was almost completely bare, white bone, spots of blood being the only cover. "D... D-d-deeea-ear, god," he forced out, being perfectly capable of speaking, but suddenly having to think hard about words. The only digit spared of severe damage was his thumb which had some almost scabbed over cuts. Lifting his left hand next to his right, he found he could not decide which was in worse condition.

Understanding how grave this was, the boy lay his hands next to him again and used all his strength to lift as much of himself as he could off the ground, ignoring his disgust at his obvious lack in figure and fashion -Dear _god_. What was that... thing around his waist?!-, and brought back his elbows to brace his upper weight on his forearms. Realizing the necessity of his hands to push himself forward so he could stand, he then lifted his hips and turned so only the right one was on the ground and brought his left forearm to his right side, proceeding to shift around feebly until he lie on his stomach. Feeling pain, lack in air, and exhaustion the orange clad being forced himself onto his knees. "Okay. O-onnne... mo-o-ore." Bracing his wrists, the boy with no name pushed off and stood shakily on his feet, his lack in strength almost getting the better of him, so he put his wrists on his knees, panting heavily as his body crawled with sweat. Lifting his head and looking around, squinting, he slowly lifted himself straight, not moving too quickly lest one of his knees give in. Carefully taking his first step... he immediately slipped on something, just barely catching himself on the desk that he had apparently been next too all along.

No longer willing to be cautious with his hands, since, judging by their intense throbbing, it was too late for that, the boy scrambled his feet back under him, clinging to the desk with all the power in his arms, hands, and, yes, knuckles. Regaining what little composure he had, he turned to look at what he'd slipped on. "_G... glasses? Glasses." _he confirmed the word, then realized, "Glasses!" Stopping himself half way as he eagerly reached down, almost falling, the boy slowly bent down, one mangled hand still on the table he assumed was his, he finally reached them. Pulling back immediately he put the spectacles on his nose, locking his elbows as he let his weight go on his numb hands that in turn pressed against the once white surface of his table. His head hung while his hands and everything else was clear as day. ... The boy found his glasses fogged at the heat his eyes radiated then sprinkled with tears. Finally finding some strength within himself, the boy took a closer look at his desk and found that there were older, bloodier prints of fingers and palms. They were part of a trail that twisted from the desk around the room to various picture frames and some furniture. A glimpse of something he felt was very important slipped away from his thoughts, but somehow left him with the impulse to look at a certain part of the davenport. ...the back right corner. "..." He choked briefly on a gasp, slowly grasping his mouth with both hands in awe. _..._ _"Gru," _he thought._ "... Margo. ... Edith. ... Agnes. ..."_ Eyes widening, h- _she_ remembered. "VICTORIA!"

* * *

**AN: Tun-tun-tun! Aaaw, poor Vecky! And what's this about, "himse- ****_her_****self," hm?**

**Thank you for joining me here and contributing what you will, if only a minute of your time, for IT IS VALUED!**

**Tootles.**

**AN2: Forgive my habit of going back and forth and confusing the hell out of you guys. I'm a perfectionist.**


	2. Perfect

**AN: Okay, so I just finished updating the first chapter of my other story, "Despicable Mercy," which took hours but now I have a clear idea of where I want that story to go and my literary power is in full force!**

**Back to this story, the chapter title is pretty self-explanatory, or maybe that's just me knowing damn well what's going on, but if you don't get the picture yet, fear not! Things are about to get moving!**

**I didn't think this was necessary, and I still don't, but just to be on the safe side-**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing of Despicable Me, I am but an unworthy fangirl who does NOT have a major crush on Gru. *w***

**AN2: New chapter. I worked for ****_hours_**** on this, my least popular story, while my most popular story, with lots of readers waiting, still has one chapter.**

**For those who left off where Vector says, "Box, return," instead of, "Computer, emergency," and passes out, with a little help from his "escrotoire", go back and read the latter half I added which used to be the second chapter. ... Or don't! Be confused, for all I care. Yeesh.**

**And I know Vector was supposed to be 20 in the first film, but here he's 17.**

**"..."= time lapse**

**"_" = scene, possibly pov, change**

**I don't own anything or anyone ('Cause characters are people!) in relation to Despicable Me.**

* * *

Gru was in the kitchen flipping pancakes skillfully, as usual, with Margo, Edith, and Agnes watching eagerly, laughing and cheering. He served his girls with the same display of talent then straightened, an endearing expression on his face, as he looked at his happy daughters, satisfied. He put the pan in the sink and moved to the skillet with his meal, paella. It had been a month since the incident with the moon, and Gru was still looking for work, but in the mean time he would manage, selling crap on ebay, including pieces from his rocket. Stirring the rice and various types of seafood he brought the wooden spoon to his lips, his mouth exploding with various rich flavors, each with a different kind of saltiness. The little creep, Vector, almost killed his daughters which Gru very much doubted would have bothered the nerd in the slightest. But Vector was gone now, probably dead which would be just fine with Gru.

_*Ding-dong*_

Gru turned down the heat on the stove so that his paella would continue to cook while unattended, but would be unlikely to burn should he leave it for a few minutes. "I'll be right back goorlz," he said as he walked by, patting Agnes' head in the process. Agnes managed to get syrup in her hair as well, somehow. But, not noticing, Gru subconsciously wiped his hand on his red and white apron as he walked to the door, lost in his blissful thoughts. He was always one to get lost in contemplation, but ever since his life clashed with that of his daughters' those thoughts became less and less stressful everyday. He walked on air with these thoughts as he approached the peephole, a part of him hoping it was Ms. Hattie so he could open the door then shut it back in her face. "Pfft," he chuckled. As if he'd ever again even think of giving up the three best things that had ever happened to him. No, everything had fallen into place marvelously, and now, everything was...

* * *

Victoria tried her damnedest not to scratch ever since she'd escaped that hell-hole but it had been a long walk and the bandaging got hotter and _sweatier_ and _**itchier**_ every second! Not to mention the itching of the various wounds themselves!

The eldest of the Gru sisters felt _horrible_. She had absolutely no doubt that the blood in the room was somehow hers, even if she really didn't take the time to investigate before taking all the money she could from the -_"Let's face it."_- LOIN bag. You don't wake up in some random room full of blood, that leads to you, feeling completely drained, and call it a coincidence. You just don't. _However_, not wanting to worry her precious family, she had nursed her wounds to the best of her ability and managed to disguise them one way or another.

Victoria Gru wore a wig with the black hair in a bob with spiky bangs NOT a bowl cut. The long slice on her forehead that was surrounded by almost black bruising had led her to wrap gauze around her head, but she had put it on top of the wig, so it wouldn't make the false hairline so apparent, and hid most of it under layers of less-silky-than-hers hair. What remained she'd used to draw a pink fish and some black polka dots and wrote little phrases like, "I'm okay! ;)," in different colors, managing to make the bandaging look festive. Her wrapped hands were hidden with thick, black (in case she bled) fingerless gloves, the fabric fingers almost touching her middle knuckles to hide bruising from the lower ones.

Victoria was clad in a baby blue blouse with a straight-across cut collar, short puffy sleeves with frilly hemming, and a bright orange skull on the front. She wore black, skinny, denim shorts with a white fish embroidered on the left back pocket. Her knee-high converse were folded down half-way, revealing shaved legs, with the laces wrapped around once, then tied, so the folded fabric wouldn't flop around awkwardly. A black purse with Pacman eating white pellets completed her look which, except for the wig, converse, and -_"Ugh."_- glasses, was all _her_ doing. From the first pin, to the last stitch, it was obvious to anyone who knew the secrets of her clothing, so far just herself, that she was very good with her hands and fast, considering it took her a total of five hours to do by hand without patterns.

Her least favorite feature was her glasses, but she didn't have time to get an eye exam for prescribed contacts. She didn't even have an ID, and most of the money in that loin bag was spent on material for clothes that didn't look ugly, bloody or not. But, all together, she looked like a girly nerd which wasn't half bad, so, _"No big."_

Now, she stood on the doorstep to her home, which she had very clear, though vague, memories of. Everything she looked at she wondered about momentarily then felt immediate familiarity. And whatever memories didn't then she knew would come with time. She was artistic, fashionable, not stupid. She knew what amnesia was, but didn't care. All that mattered was that she was home, and everything would be...

* * *

"... _Poorvecd_," bit out the ex-villain with great hatred sprinkled with touches of extreme sarcasm.

There, on Gru's doorstep, was the one person he would've never expected, most certainly not wanted to ever again see, _ever_! He looked different, actually girly, in a weird way, and rather cheerful, but still wretched in the man's eyes. Gru had to act fast. There was no telling what Vector would do should Gru turn away to send his girls somewhere else so he could deal with this or get a weapon or even if he blinked. Realizing that the cunning _brat_ left him little to no choice, Gru finally opened the beloved door that kept unwanted things _out_ and each cause for his happiness in. The moment was felt much slower than it was, the peephole now the eye and the door looking at him grimly, a creaky voice saying, "Beware." Yet, as slowly as that horrid moment of suspense passed, it couldn't have been more missed when he was faced with...

* * *

"Perfect!" Victoria congratulated herself as she looked into her compact mirror one last time. Hearing footfalls, she rushed to put her mirror away, smiling sweetly, puffing her chest out, and clutching her purse behind her back. The moment of truth approached. ...and she just couldn't wait!

_"Omg, omg, O-M-G!"_ Victoria was trembling with adrenaline which was much more difficult to hide in her weakened state. _"Why am I freaking out?! I've been here a million times before! This is my family, my home, where I'm safe!"_ Somehow, the reality of her situation flew at her, striking right in the heart, and she had to use all her willpower to fight back tears. _"Family... home... safe..."_ It was like a dream come true, except of course for the fact that she had already _experienced_ it, so it shouldn't have such an effect on her, but it did. _"... Must be the amnesia,"_ she reasoned.

As she continued doing her best to not collapse or scratch the damned gauze or breathe too heavily or look anything less than chipper, the knob clicked open, and in the slowest flash ever, the door revealed, for what seemed to be the first time ever...

* * *

... the worst _thing_ to ever waltz into his life.

* * *

... her father.

* * *

**AN: Yes! I didn't think I'd get this in today, but I did! ... Ahem, short chapter is... short, but I worked hard on this, and I am very proud. ... Maybe I'll add this to the first but, for now, this is the second chapter. Anyway, there some things in my own life I have to take care of, so I don't know if I'll be able to work on this tomorrow, but Thursday should work. I'm pretty sure that the Gru family shall appear in the next chapter. In the mean, much love for my valued readers!**

**-Maurora**

**AN2: Finally! I hope it's not too slow. It's mostly observant without much plot, but I like it. Will be working on the next chapter later in the afternoon. For those who enjoyed the first chapter, I hope I didn't disappoint!**


	3. A Kind Plot, an Evil Plot, and a Not-So-

**AN: Bit of a longer chapter this time. I'll probably combine the previous two into one at some later date, but from now on any major changes like that I'm saving for after this fic is done. **

**I know I haven't been good to my reviewers, followers, and favoriters lately BUT I do read your reviews and check my other stats, and sometimes it is the only thing that makes me want to write. Now, one reviewer, Seth7, brought up an _excellent_ point.**

**For those of you who are also wondering, I am indeed planning on a fic where WHV meets DM2. I was also thinking of seeing what kind of mayhem could come from putting a Vector with multiple personalities in that mini-movie where the girls and some minions redid the house.**

**Again, I hope this isn't too shabby.**

**AN2: Due to an injury on my foot the lag on this story _might_ go even slower, depending on whether I have to stay at the hospital or not. I'll be fine, I just don't know what the procedures for this would be, I don't even know what _this_ is, so heads up.**

**AN3:****My foot is fine now. It was justly bruised but not broken or even fractured. I'm going to take a break from Despicable Me, but will still be working on these stories. The updates will just be really unpredictable is all.**

**By the way, I realize I've got more ANs than actual story. I'm probably going to take them all down once this is done, but, in the mean, I'll be more careful of that and might even just start putting what I have to say in reviews.**

* * *

**A Kind Plot, an Evil Plot, and a Not-So-Original Plot**

_"Dad,"_ thought one, lovingly.

_"_Vector_,"_ thought the other, sourly.

"Hello, _Vecdor_. Before we get to the questions, such as why you are here, I suggezd you geev me at least one _very_ good reason as to why I should not freeze you right where you ztand," bluffed Gru.

Or rather... he would have bluffed, at least put one word in, if his _enemy_ hadn't beaten him to the punch by...

_"HUGGING ME?!"_

"... Daddy," whispered Victoria into her father's soft gray sweater that clothed a warm shoulder. The man smelled lightly of musty antiques, coffee, faded smoke, various seasonings, sugar, and other things Victoria was unable to place. The flesh of his right cheek was undeniably smooth against her temple, since, even slightly elevated on the mounds of her toes, she was that much shorter. At this thought she lifted one of her hands from around her father's barely there neck, cupping his opposite cheek.

Just as the boy was about to move in for the kill, because "kiss," even in reference to the cheek, was a much uglier term at the moment, Gru backed off and grabbed the low-life by his shoulders, shaking him roughly. "ARE YOU OUD OF YOUR MIND?!"

Victoria did her best not to show that her head's ever-throbbing was just made ten times worse by her father's actions. She displayed her best smile, made easier as she realized that her father must have feared for her in her time away. "Perhaps. But that is of no consequence now. I'm here. You're fourth little girl is home. You're here. Now all we need is Margo, Edith, and Agnes. ...and we'll all be together again," responded the misplaced girl as she sniffled, which made her realize something.

Still looking at Vector, if this really was him, but with a much more desperate look as a dropped jaw, an arched eyebrow, and a twitching eyelid were added to his furious expression, making him look quite... comical, Gru was taking the time to process what the hell was falling out of the boy's mouth.

Not noticing her father's struggle, Victoria looked at his shoulder where her head had been. "Oh no!" she cried as she quickly wiped away at her face with hands that were growing cold because of the iron grip on her shoulders. "I ruined your sweater with my stupid tears, I'm so sorry Da-"

Finally gaining a fraction of his senses, Gru managed to wrap one arm around Not-Vector's body to grab the arm on the other side, using the opportunity to trap the... person's still raised hands between their chests. A tight hand on Not-Vector's mouth completed the awkward "hug".

"Lizten to me you liddle twerp. I don' know what the hell eez wrong wit' you, but you need t-"

"Mr. Gru?"

"Agnes!" Gru blanched.

Ever oblivious, Victoria completely forgot that her father was trying to shut her up and took his vulnerable moment to greet her sister. "Hi, Agnes!"

Agnes gasped when she saw who her father was... hugging in an unnaturally almost-violent way.

"Agnez, Honey, whad are you doing here?"

Agnes continued staring at the scariest person she ever knew to exist as she absently replied, "Margo sent me to tell you that your pie is ready," to which Gru couldn't help smiling adoringly at Agnes's childish vocabulary. "Although, I've never seen a pie with rice and all that other stuff like that."

Still oblivious, Victoria eagerly responded, "Ooh! You made pie! Looks like," when finally Gru remembered he could shut this moron up so that her, "I came just in time!" came out as, "ah em u im ime!"

"Go tell her thank you and that I'll be there soon, okay?"

"Um... okay. Will you be alright?"

Gru gave Agnes a smirk that showed her what a silly question that was while the strangely, but fashionably attired Vector nodded eagerly, Gru's hand still on his mouth.

"Um... okay... well... just call if you need help!" Agnes said as she scurried away looking back and sure to tell her sisters.

Gru let out a breath he hadn't realized he'd been holding as he turned back to whoever the hell was in his death grip. "I am going to remove my hand from your mouth now. You weell answer only when spoken to, and you weell not call me 'Daddy,' 'Dad,' 'Father,' or anything more informal than 'Gru.' Undoorstand?"

Feeling somewhat disheartened that her fath- _Mr. Gru_ was obviously blaming her long absence, however longer than the few hours since she woke up, on her, Victoria nodded. Her fa- _Mr. Gru_, kept his one-arm wrap-around hold on her as he swiftly dragged her to a couch, and, besides that, she wasn't really able to assess much before he sat her down roughly, her arms finally continuing their blood circulations as it was now her rump's turn to become sore, soft as the couch was.

"Stan! Drew!" as if waiting for their cue, two yellow pill-shaped creatures rushed in.

Victoria's eyes widened with many emotions, none of which were negative, as she saw the most amazing things to ever present themselves before her.

The minions' eyes squinted with many emotions, none of which were positive, as they saw the most horrible thing to ever dare set foot in Big Boss's life, let alone his house.

Before they pulled out their weapons Gru got down on one knee and pulled his minions into a huddle. "Leesten you two. I can tell that you remember _exactly_ who thees eez, yes?"

Stan and Drew nodded with equally pissed off expressions on their faces. Stan crossed his arms while Drew punched his palm.

"Good, _good_. D'at's my meeneeons. However, I don' wan' you to hurt heem _just_ yet."

"Whaaa?!" they replied simultaneously.

"There eez a chance he may not be... um... right in d'e head."

"Bad-bad coo-coo?" asked Stan.

"Posseebly. I don' wanna take any chancez, just don' do anything unless absolutely necessary. Make sure he stays poot, doesn't start looking around or touching anything. Any sudden movements, do what you have to, and I weel be just een d'e keetchen eef you need me, okay?"

Stan and Drew saluted.

"Excellent. Now, go over and act natooral, like he's one of d'e gorls being grounded or something, _but_ remember: It. could. be. an. act."

The minions nodded simultaneously before going over to Victoria who watched the exchange intensely with no results. "These two weell keep an eye on you until I return. Don' do anything but breathe unteel then, understood?"

Gulping, Victoria nodded. "Yes, Mr. Gru," looking down, she added, "Sir."

Gru nodded, satisfied, and went to speak with his _real_ daughters.

**...**

"So... Vector's crazy?" asked Agnes.

Gru stood before his daughters who sat around the dinner table. Their empty dishes were in the sink and his paella had been alone on the circular table-top, courtesy of Margo. Sensing that dealing with the new _pest_ would take some time, Gru took a few quick bites of his food then put it in the fridge, his guilt washed away by Margo's reassurance that she understood he had to prioritize right now.

"That, we already established from the foorst time we met heem, how_ever_... he's acting very strange. ... Almost... _nice_."

"Ew! A _nice_ Vector?!" cried Edith. "I mean, I like it when people aren't being asss-"

"_Edith_?" Gru's tone conveyed that Edith should change wording.

"-ssteroids... but _Vector_?! That's scarier than the idea of going back to Ms... okay, not that scary, but still!"

"How can you tell he's not up to something, Gru?" pointed out Margo.

"I _can't_. Nod yet anyway. I need to test heem."

"Can we help?" offered Agnes.

"Yeah, can we?" requested Edith.

"Well?" added Margo, her intent a mix between those of her sisters.

"Actooally, I was going to have Dr. Nefario brin-"

"What if Vector really thinks he's one of us? Do you think he'd want to play with us?"

"I don' think dat's a g-"

"What if he's lying though? We could play along, wait for the opportunity, then make him wish he were never born!"

"That's a better idea but I steel don' want y-"

"THAT'S IT!" shouted Margo victoriously, jumping out of her seat and landing next to Gru, a "eureka" finger high above her head.

"Huh?" asked the other three in unison.

"We'll play along. If Vector really is suffering some sort of mental trauma that's making him think he's one of us, we'll have fun with him! And if we find he's trying to mess with us..." Margo turned her back to the others, rubbing her hands together as her voice darkened, "we'll have fun with him." Placing her hands behind her back to pace, Margo added chipperly, "Plus, we could take photos of our time together for memories... or blackmail. We just have to keep him unarmed and make sure he's alone and all that detail stuff." Margo stopped in front of the table to turn back to her wide-eyed family. "So, what do you guys think?"

* * *

As her adrenaline died down, Victoria found that she couldn't decide if she preferred being on good terms with her father, or if she preferred having something to keep her mind off all her previously listed physical discomforts, tears once again filling her eyes to the brim.

Victoria looked around at everything. The alligator -Or was it a crocodile?- couch, the hanging head of a lion eating a dog eating a cat eating mouse, the chair that was once a rhinoceros, the iron-maiden, and so many other monstrous things. They were very horrific, but in the coziest way. Victoria then looked at the two... guards, who stood on either side before her.

One was tall with one blue eye and short spiky strands that stood straight off its head.

The other was a bit shorter with two green eyes and longer spiky strands that lay flat on its head, parted down the middle.

Victoria felt awful thinking of them as "_it_"s, but she hadn't the slightest idea what gender they were. Her only clues were the overalls, goggles, gloves, and works boots, all of which seemed quite masculine to her, but she didn't like stereotyping.

After all, she was certain she was a girl but her body... wasn't exactly on the same page as she was.

Thinking back to the strange creatures, Victoria wished she could speak to them, but she was in enough trouble as it was. _"As if you two would be eager to talk to me anyway,"_ she thought as she noticed the expressions they gave her. So, instead she opted to think of names for them, as she awaited her doom.


End file.
